A confused love,but not for long
by RosePetals098
Summary: Casey and Sam break up and Casey getts really depressed.And belive it or not,Derek is there to comfort her,but that doesnt last for long because Casey tends to do something a bit drastic.keep reading and you'll find out.NOTE: Not a Oneshot..Dasey
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first LWD fanfic…actually its my first fanfic ever. So please don't put too much pressure on me. Lol. I do except constructive criticism, but please no big flames. So enjoy and please review! Thanks.

Chapter 1 "Not In The Mood"

Casey lied down on her bed staring at her ceiling. She was processing the thoughts of what happened today over and over again in her head. Tears of sadness and anger filled up her eyes and then ran down the sides of her cheekbones. Her makeup was a complete mess, but she didn't bother to fix it.

_Flashback-_

"_Casey, this is really hard to say, and I know that you're going to hate me, but I have to be honest with you." Sam said in a determined way._

"_Okay, I'm not going to want to hear this am I?" Casey asked by looking at his facial expression._

"_No, probably not."_

"_Alright, go on." Casey said while starting to get frustrated._

"_Okay, you know my other sisters, Kristy and Kelly?" Sam said while looking to Casey's eyes._

" _Yeah, oh wait let me guess, there not really you're sisters." Casey said in a sarcastic, yet aggravated way._

"_No, they're actually my other girlfriends, but the good news is that I broke up with them, so I could be with you." Sam said excitingly._

"_What! You actually think that I would forgive you for this!" Casey shouted angrily._

"_Um, Yeah?" Sam said while biting his lip. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" Casey shouted and then slapped him across the face._

" _That's it Sam, were over, for good!" Casey said while throwing the necklace he gave her on the floor, and then stormed out of his house._

Casey began to cry harder until she heard her mother calling her for dinner. She walked down the stairs and into the dining room forgetting about her tear stained face and makeup. She sat down at the table then realizing that everyone was staring at her.

"What?" Cased asked worryingly.

"Uh Case, are you ok; because you look like crap." Derek stated while shoving fries down his mouth.

"Oh thanks Derek, you make me feel so much better!" Casey said while breaking down into sobs.

"You know what, I'm suddenly not hungry anymore!" Casey stormed upstairs and slammed her door shut.

"Ill talk to her." Nora sighed.

" No, It's my fault, Ill talk to her." Derek stated, leaving his family in complete shock.

Derek walked upstairs and stopped at the front of Casey's door. He was just about to knock until he heard the sound of music blaring from her stereo. Derek tuned into the song and then knew that it was, "I'm not Okay" by My Chemical Romance.

Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
you wear me out

what will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-Kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)

After the whole song was played, Derek finally had the courage to knock on the door.

"What now," Casey said while wiping the tears away from her face.

Casey got up and walked towards her door. She opened it, gave Derek a dirty look, and then slammed the door into his face. Derek shook his head in disbelief and knocked again.

Casey swung the door open again. "What! Can you make my life more miserable than it already is!"

"Look Casey, I'm sorry for what I said to you."

" Whatever, but that's not the reason why I feel miserable."

"Then why do you feel miserable?" Derek asked as he sat on her bed, " I mean it's not everyday that "Ms. Bright side of things" is upset."

"Oh, like you even care!" Casey looked at her computer trying not to give eye contact.

"I do Casey, believe me, I do."

Casey looked into his eyes in complete shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews from , missmiamya, Bluebird372, Jude's Girl,** **MHxxPAPER DOLL,** **TVHollywoodDiva,** **beautiful.sweet.angel.23, sk8tergirl318,MusicDeLovely(Sammy),** **Ms.sillywilly **,**and RAWR-IKICKBUTT . Thanks you guys for being so patient and actually taking some time to review this! Well thanks again and here's the second chapter. Oh yeah, and pleeeasseee review after reading this, I would really love to hear what you guys have to say about this chapter. And yeah, I'm sorry I left you on that cliffhanger, but don't worry there's more cliffhangers to come. I know I'm mean.lol **

**Chapter 2- Out with the old and in with the new.**

Casey's POV- 

I was really upset about the events that happened today. First of all, the love of my life, aka Sam, cheats on me with no other than two girls! So I get really upset and ended up slapping him in the face. I mean who wouldn't after getting cheated on? Anyway, after slapping him I throw the sentimental necklace he gave me on the floor and run out of his house. The rest of the day I just basically moped around and let the misery have me. Then mom called for dinner and I was a complete mess in my own tears. I went down stairs and sat down with the family not even thinking about my appearance.

When I sat down I couldn't help but to notice the fact that my whole family was staring at me. Of course I had to ask them what was wrong and no one responded until Derek's obnoxious and crude remark. After what he said I just couldn't take it and couldn't fight back my tears so I just ran upstairs and tried to hold myself hostage in my room and try to drown myself and my tears into a My Chemical Romance song. I worked for about two minutes until a certain someone knocked on my door.

I went to answer it and when I did it turned to be last person I would ever expect to be there, Derek. I was so mad at that point so I slammed the door in his face. I turned around and headed for my computer until I heard a knock on my door again. I opened the door and found him by my doorway with a smirk on his face. I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to even think of knocking again and then smile about the situation. I asked him if he could make my life more miserable than it already is and then he had the nerve to ask me why my life was miserable. I then muttered 'like he would care' to my self, but he obviously heard and then he told me that he actually did care. I was so shocked that I practically choked on my own saliva!

Nobody's POV-

" Are you sure that you want to hear this?" Casey asked still in shock.

"Casey, just kind of think of me as your shrink" Derek replied with a smirk.

"Okay," Casey said with a short smile "It all started when I went to Sam's house because he said he had something important to tell me. He told me that I should sit down, so I did. Then he asked if I knew his 'other' sisters, Kristy and Kelly. Then sarcastically I told him that it wasn't really his sisters and that they were probably his girlfriends. Then he looked at me with guilt and then I realized that what I said was actually true." Casey said while starting to sob.

At that point Derek didn't know what to do. Derek Venturi never tried to comfort a girl before, unless you count 6- year- old Marti crying because she lost her purple pony.

Derek did what he thought was right, which was having her burry her head into his shoulder and let her cry her heart out (in which left him with a wet sleeve, but he didn't mind much).

Soon they both feel asleep in each other's arms completely unaware of what their family would say about this situation.

The next morning…

CASEY'S POV-

"Mmm," was the first thing I said as I rolled over. I turned to my side to find... Derek in my bed! But then I recalled the previous events that happened before. I smiled. Last night Derek was so, un-Dereklike. It was truly great. I wonder if he would act like that today. I sure hope so. I just can't stand his daily concededness, at least not now. I study his facial features for a moment. He's so cute when he's asleep. Wait a second, did I just call my stepbrother cute! No, no this can't be happening to me. I can't think that Derek is cute, It's so wrong he's my STEPbrother, but it feels so right at the same time.

I stare at Derek's face a bit longer until he starts to stir. I think to myself and I realized that was about to wake up any minute. I was just about to get up and not make myself look like a total idiot staring at him. I guess it was the perfect time too because just as I was about to move his eyes fluttered open and he gave me his most famous smirk.

"You like what you see?" he asked me, "Because I have a strange feeling that you have been looking for a long time."

I began to panic; he knows that I was watching him, I think.

"Don't flatter yourself Venturi." I willingly teased back at him.

"Ouch, that hurt", he said with a fake expression of pain.

"Good, It should've", I teased back.

"Hey." He said in a hurt manor.

He got up and then pinned me down to the bed and was just about to kiss me until the door opened.

"Casey?" asked the confused child.

"Lizzie?!" We both asked/shouted in unison.

**Well that's the end of chapter 2. Please Review and tell me how you liked it... I know, I know I left you on another cliffhanger again lol. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter please let me know.**

**Until next time,**

**Or should I say next chapter,lol,**

**-RosePetals098 **


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you people who actually took some time to actually review the last chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't been posting quickly but the reason for that is because no one has really been reviewing at all. For now on if I don't get at least 5 Reviews for each chapter, then I won't update. For the people who do review, I am truly grateful and if it hadn't been for you guys than I wouldn't of updated at all... so here's the next chapter so enjoy! 

**CAPTER 3-Out with the old and in with the new part2.**

He got up and then pinned me down to the bed and was just about to kiss me until the door opened.

"Casey?" asked the confused child.

"Lizzie?!" We both asked/shouted in unison

**DEREK'S POV-**

Casey was crying hysterically after she told me what happened the other day. At that point I was so pissed off at Sam. I mean, how could he do that to someone? Especially his best friend's stepsister. All I have to say is that Sam better not come near me during school or would have to be prepared for the biggest beat down of his life.

I tried to comfort Casey as best as I could and I didn't really know how to but I tried. I think it might've helped a bit but I could still tell that she was upset. I mean, have you ever been in one of those situations where you cant really do anything and you just feel helpless? Well, that's exactly how I felt at that point of time.

Then the next morning I woke up in Casey's bed not knowing what I was doing or where I was. Then, I remembered all of the stuff that happened last night and that I simply just fell asleep. When I did wake up I woke up to the sight of Casey caught in a gaze just staring at me.

So then I began to tease her and she teased me back. I pretended to be offended (not that it really offended me at all) and that's when I decided to make a move. I got up and pinned Casey down on her bed and was just about to kiss her until the door opened and that's when I heard Lizzie's voice ask for Casey. Then I knew that there was no way of getting out of this one.

Nobody's POV- 

Lizzie walked into the room when she saw Derek hovering over Casey.

"Umm, sorry", Lizzie said as she ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Casey gulped and Derek rolled off of her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Derek said while running a hand through his messy hair.

"Don't be, I'm going to talk to Lizzie." Casey said while walking out of her door.

" Umm, yeah, ill just go to my room then." Derek said in an awkward tone.

Casey walked up to Lizzie's door and knocked. Lizzie walked over to her door and opened it.

"Oh, hi Casey." Lizzie said as she said down on her bed.

"Hey kiddo, Mind if we talked for a minute?" Casey said while closing Lizzie's door.

"No, I was hoping that we could." Lizzie said letting out a sigh.

"Okay, uh, when you walked in on Derek and I you probably felt a bit confused, am I right?" Casey asked with a short smile.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Lizzie said returning the smile.

"To tell you the truth I don't even know where to begin Liz. Because I don't really know what happened."

"You don't?" Lizzie said looking more confused than she did before.

"Well no, not really. All I know is that one minute I'm crying because Sam cheated on me and then I tell Derek and then I end up sleeping. Then I wake up the next morning and he's there. So then I tease him and he teases me back and just like that he's on top of me looking like he wants to kiss me." Casey mumbled all at once.

"Oh Casey, Sam cheated on you? That's horrible!" Lizzie replied sympathetically.

"Yeah."

"So, do you like Derek?" Lizzie asked in a very curious manor.

"I... um... I really don't know." Casey said while smoothing the invisible wrinkles of her shirt.

"Well Casey, if you ask me I would tell you that I've got a good feeling that Derek likes you."

" And why would you think that?" Casey asked curiously.

" It's pretty obvious. Can't you see the signs? I mean, first he comes to apologize to you after your daily fighting routine and from what it sounds like he seems to be concerned. I mean really Casey, how many times did Derek ever seemed to be concerned over you. It's so obvious." Lizzie said while nudging her sister in the arm.

"You really think so?" Casey asked, looking her sister in the eyes.

"Casey, I know so." Lizzie said seriously and then broke out a grin.

"Well, I'm glad we had that talk." Casey stated while giving her little sister a hug, "but I got to get ready for school."

"Alright see you later then."

"Yeah." Casey replied while walking out the door.

Getting ready for school- 

Casey walked over to her closet trying to pick out the perfect outfit for school. This time she wanted to change her choice of style. She found a black denim mini skirt, a black and red corset style cropped top, and a pair of sexy black heels that have strings that tie up the leg along with black fish net stockings. It was dark and mysterious and the perfect outfit to make Sam feel jealous and guilty for what he did to her. It was definitely payback time.

First she changed into her new outfit. Then, she put on some big silver hoop earrings and applied black eyeliner, dark gray eye shadow and some red lip-gloss. She smiled at her new makeover and the walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

When she stepped into the kitchen she saw the usual which was Lizzie and Edwin going over results on their behavioral research, Derek stuffing his face with his favorite cereal, Marti and George arguing on which outfit she would wear to school and Nora cooking some eggs.

She walked over to the table and no one seemed to notice that she was there until she coughed for their attention. That's when every one stopped and looked at her in shock, and of course Derek's jaw dropped with a mouth full of food.

Nora was the first one to speak.

"Casey honey, isn't that outfit a bit revealing?" Nora said while scanning her out fit up and down.

" No, besides it fits the code of conduct." Casey said and then gulped down a glass of orange juice.

"Anyway, I have to get going, wouldn't want to be late for school." Casey said as she walked out of the room.

Derek approached George and looked as if he was about to ask a question.

"Dad, your not really going to let her leave like that are you?" Derek asked in rage.

"No son of course not." George said as he went to approach Casey.

" Casey, are you sure that you want to wear that outfit?" George asked in a way that was kind and not so forceful as Derek hoped it would be.

"I'm fine George, really." Casey said and then walked out the door.

"I tried son." George said and then sighed.

Derek rolled his eyes and then followed Casey out the door.

**Alright so what did you guys think about this chapter?**

**Please review!!! I really love to hear what guys have to say.**

**Criticism is accepted too... **

**Lots of love,**

**-RosePetals098**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! It meant a lot. I am so sorry about not posting and don't worry I didn't abandon the story. I was debating on whether or not to continue because I got a few flames, which caused me to lose my confidence and I totally lost the track of time and I been really busy. But I'm back and ill just stop with my excuses because I know that you guys are dieing to read so here's Chapter 4- Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 4- Teenagers (By: My Chemical Romance)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DEREK'S POV-**

I was absolutely, completely, and utterly shocked when I saw Casey walk in thekitchen with that revealing outfit that she was wearing. I would never think in a million years that Casey would walk out of the house wearing something like that, especially to school! The whole family was speechless, especially me, and no one talked until Nora broke the silence asking her if she thought the outfit was a bit too revealing. Of course Casey said it wasn't and that it fit the 'Code of Conduct' or whatever. Casey walked out of the room saying that she was leaving for school and that's when I took a stand. I walked up to my dad asking him if he would actually let Casey leave for school wearing something like that. He said he wouldn't and then approached Casey asking her if she really wanted to wear something like that and of course she said yes and that she was fine and then walked out the door. Dad told me that he 'tried' and I just rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

My father hardly tried and that's what got me mad. Call me jealous but I really didn't want guys watching Casey and whistling like most guys do. Even if my stepsister did look hot I…Wait a second, I didn't just all my stepsister hot?! No way this isn't happening to me, nope! What the hell am I thinking?

**NOBODY'S POV- **

Derek walked out of the door and then ran to catch up with Casey. He walked up beside her and then looked straight head before saying anything.

"You're a bit underdressed than usual, eh?" Derek asked with a smirk across his face.

"Yeah well I sort of have this plan." Casey responded while looking straight ahead.

"Oh, and what might this plan be?" Derek asked casually.

"Well, if I keep dressing like this I might make Sam feel jealous and guilty for what he did to me." Casey said applying more lip-gloss.

"Look, I..."Derek started but didn't get to finish his sentence because they were already at the school and went their separate ways.

**Casey's POV-**

"Hey Em." I said walking past her locker to get to mine.

"Oh hey...Case?" Emily asked with a hint of surprise in voice.

"Um yeah, who did you think I was?" I said with a laugh.

"Nothing, So did Babe Raider strike again?" She asked glancing at my outfit.

"Haha, very funny." I said as I grabbed some books out of my locker.

"No seriously, what's up with the outfit?" She said getting things from her locker as well.

" Nothing I'm just experimenting; its kind of like a payback outfit for a certain someone." I said shutting my locker.

"Um, are you that this is a good idea Case?" Emily said.

I could tell that there was a lot of concern in her voice, but yet, what's the worst that can happen?

"Yeah." I replied, and with that I walked away.

Classes before lunch were pretty much boring. I only knew about one person in each of my classes and I hardly even talked to them. I guess that that's okay because I basically just concentrated on my work, which was a little hard because some people were staring at me.

Finally the lunch bell rang. I hadn't seen Sam yet, but I guess that that was a good thing. I walked over to the lunch table and sat down next to Emily. I took out my lunch and realized that there were two sandwiches in my bag. Of course I knew that it was Derek's and that Mom probably forgot to give him his bag.

I walked over to the so called 'Hockey table' and stood there for a moment. I looked over at Sam who was sitting across from Derek. That's pretty weird considering that Derek was on my side. Sam had a saddened expression on his face. He looked guilty and kid of sorry.

" Earth to Casey, is there some thing that you want?" Derek asked while waving a hand at my face making his hockey friends laugh.

"Oh um, yeah, mom left your lunch in my bag." I said holding it out.

"Thanks." He said coldly snatching it from my hand.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

" My problem, what's yours?" He asked taking a bite out of the sandwich.

" What are you talking about?" I asked crossing my arms.

" How could you lie Casey?" he said running a hand through his hair, " I talked to Sam, he said that he cheated on you once and that you had also cheated on him."

"He's lying, I didn't cheat on him." I said shaking my head.

" That's not what he told me."

"So you're going to believe him now?"

"Why not?" He said putting the sandwich down. "I've know him longer than I've known you, oh yeah, and I trust him."

"I can't believe you!" I said, and with that I just ran out of the cafeteria and I just kept running until I found the washrooms. I went inside and sank to the floor and began to cry.

Today was completely horrible…all of this happening in one day is totally not my bag. I'm such an idiot; Derek hasn't changed at all. He's still the same old horrible self, he's never gonna change.

Just then I heard footsteps by the door. I looked up to find the last person I wanted to speak to…

**Well there ya go, that's chapter four. Once again I'm sorry about the wait. Chapter 4 Drama, Drama, Drama...woahhh. I'd love to hear what you guys thought about this chapter, so Pleeeaasee review! Thanks, you guys rock!**

**Lots of love,**

**RosePetals098**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all of my reviewers- you guys make me really happy sooo… I decided to post another chapter today…( Fact: I'm being nice today, but for now on 5 reviews or no new chapter). You guys may be a bit confused because I DID post a chapter 4 a couple of months ago but I made some changes to it to make it better (just in case were wondering). Okay, well I'm very, very hyper…and here's Chapter 5.**

**(Oh, and there's a little bit of Lizwin in this chapter and Dasey!)**

**Chapter 5- SOS ( By: The Jonas Brothers)-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Still in Casey's POV)-**

Just then I heard footsteps by the door. I looked up to find the last person I wanted to speak to…

**SAM.**

"Casey, can I come in?" Sam said standing by the doorway of the girls' washrooms.

I didn't respond. I only started to cry more and I buried my head into my arms. I heard Sam's footsteps come closer and at that point I knew that he wasn't turning back. Just great.

"Casey look, this is really hard for me to say." He paused for a moment, " Well what I really want to say is that, I'm sorry."

I picked my head up to look at him. He wasn't smiling, yet he had guilt written all over his face. Maybe he was serious. What am I saying, am I actually going to forgive the guy that made me cry myself to sleep the other night? I don't think so.

" I know that I caused you a lot of pain, and I 'm really sorry." He said looking down at the floor. " I hope that you'll forgive me."

He got up and walked to the doorway, but then he paused and turned around.

" Oh and Derek really cares about you, you know." He said in a straight face. " I told him a bunch of lies, and I'm really sorry, I talked to him and told him the truth and he's really pissed at me. I just wanted to let you know that."

And with that he was gone.

Did he really mean what he said? Does Derek really care about me? I'm so confused…

**Derek's POV-**

**  
**I'm such an ass. I should've known better than to believe Sam. Casey's crushed and I just made it about ten times worse. If I ever get my hands on Sam, he's gonna want to wish that he never lived.

Just then I saw Sam walking around the corner towards his locker. He looked pretty upset. He better have not gone near Casey, or layed one finger on her.

" What the hell were you thinking!" I shouted as I stormed my way up to Sam.

"Derek, I don't…" Sam didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence because I hit him square in the jaw causing him to bleed and fall backwards.

" Just stay away from her and me, or you'll be sorry!" I shouted out in anger.

DEREK VENTURI TO THE PRINICPALS OFFICE!!! - Is what was heard on the loudspeaker… at that point I knew I was in deep trouble.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Nobody's POV-**

"Mr. Venturi, you do realize what this means, don't you?" Principal Lassiter said while jotting something down on Derek's permanent record.

"Umm, detention?" Derek replied, it was obviously nothing new to him.

"No, more like suspension, three days worth to be exact." Mr. Lassiter said as he continued writing down notes.

"But Mr. Lassiter you can't, you see I have a hockey game on Friday and I can't miss it."

"I'm sorry Mr. Venturi, but that should have been on your mind before your little controversy."

" So there's no way I can play on Friday?" Derek asked quite disappointed.

"No I'm afraid there isn't, now you may go back to class." Mr. Lassiter said while motioning for Derek to leave.

Derek got up from his seat and walked out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Casey's POV-**

I was out of the washrooms after redoing my makeup when I heard a message on the intercom- Derek Venturi to the Principal's Office!

'Oh great' I thought to myself. What could Derek have possibly done now?

What If he had done something to Sam? I thought for a moment as I walked down the rather crowded hallway. Sure enough in the middle of the circle was Sam crouched on the floor and spitting out blood with the school nurse next to him. It was defiantly a horrific site.

"Sam what on earth happened to you!" I called out while trying to get closer into the circle.

"Ask Derek" Sam managed to croak out.

"Oh god." I replied and went thought the halls trying to find him.

I searched the hallways but still there was no luck. The late bell was supposed to ring in 2 minutes and there was no way I was going to be late because of Derek.

I walked into class to find Derek sitting in the back with a solemn expression on his face. I rolled my eyes and walked to the back of the classroom and sat in the empty desk next to Derek.

"Derek, what in the hell did you do to Sam?" I whispered harshly.

"Nothing." Derek replied while staring at the ground.

"What do you mean nothing, he was rolled up on the floor bleeding."

"Well the creep deserved it, especially after what he did to you." Derek said while looking down at the tile floor.

"Derek I really appreciate it, but I actually talked to Sam and he said that he told you a bunch of lies and that he told you the truth afterwards." Derek was just about to interrupt but I stopped him and continued, "Now I'm not going to forgive him for what he did, but I'm not going to take it out on him either, I was going to just ignore him but since your little superhero act, I don't think that its gonna happen."

" Casey that guy is up to no good, if I know Sam well enough, he's just pulling an act on you and then he'll just use you for something else."

"That doesn't sound like Sam." I said slowly.

"Yeah, well it didn't sound like Sam when he cheated on you did it?." Derek said while lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up Derek!" I yelled and then proceeded to my last period class.

**At home- Lizzie's POV-**

I was sitting on the couch with Edwin while watching some cheesy cartoon with this green blob looking character. Somehow it was supposed to be a comedy, but I have absolutely no idea on how that could be funny. Edwin scooted a bit closer to me which was weird but I ignored it. Then all of a sudden Casey stomped through the door and then slammed it shut.

"Casey, are you alright?" Edwin asked Casey before she went upstairs.

"Oh yeah Ed, I'm just wonderful." Casey replied and then bolted up the stairs.

"What did I say?" Edwin asked while turning towards me.

"Nothing, you know how Casey is." I told Edwin, but secretly I knew that it probably had something to do with Derek.

Edwin just nodded and sat back down on the couch to continue watching the show. It was strange because once again Edwin scooted closer to me. Very odd.

"Hey Lizzie?" Edwin said.

"Yeah?" I said biting my lip. Things were getting a tad awkward.

"Never mind." Edwin said and he accidentally dropped the remote.

I went to go pick it up but unfortunately Edwin was thinking the same thing and we ended up bumping heads.

"Ouch!" I shouted while rubbing my forehead.

" Liz I'm sorry…" Edwin said slowly and before long we both moved closer together until our lips collided.

Edwin brushed his lips against mine, but I quickly pulled away with as confused expression and dashed up the stairs.

" Casey?" I said as I knocked on her door.

"Come in." Casey replied from the other side of the door and I came in.

I walked in and saw Casey lying on her bed lost in her train of thought. I went over by the edge of her bed and sat down. As an instinct Casey blinked out of her trance…

"Hey Liz, Is there a problem?" Casey asked me, probably judging from the look on my face.

At that point I completely froze. I had no idea of what to say. I wasn't even sure if I should tell her. While I was thinking of what to say, Casey was trying to figure out why I was staring into space.

"Liz?" Casey asked while waving a hand in front of my face.

" Oh umm…." I started but completely froze; maybe it was wrong to come here.

"Lizzie, whatever it is you can trust me, you know that." Casey said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, um I, Well…" I was squeezing my hands together so hard that my knuckles turned white. "I KISSED EDWIN!" I blurted out all at once.

"You did?" Casey asked curiously, causing her forehead to wrinkle.

"Yeah, I don't really know what happened. One minute I'm on the couch talking to him and then he scooted closer to me and dropped the remote. Then we both went to get it, causing us to clunk heads, and then bam! We kissed." I replied so fast I couldn't even understand myself.

"Wow." Casey replied.

"Wow, That's all you have to say is WOW?" I replied angrily.

"Lizzie, do you like him?"

"Well yeah, sort of." I replied getting very flustered.

"Well then go for it, I mean, you two seem like a perfect match." Casey said with a grin.

"Uhh, thanks Case, I gotta go." I said and with that I ran out of her room and into mine.

**Nobody's POV-**

Derek walked in into the Venturi Household with much guilt. Derek secretly loved Casey McDonald, and yet he blew it. He practically lost Casey's faith in him, and that was the last thing that he ever wanted to loose of her. Derek had always loved her. The way she smiled, the priceless look on her face when she was mad at him, and the way she screamed his name when she couldn't take it anymore. That was the only thing that kept him from going insane. Derek wanted to make Casey his girl, and he wasn't going to stop trying.

**Derek's POV-**

I got home after** the worst **school day of my entire life. I still cannot believe that I am suspended. I mean yeah, I, Derek Venturi carry the best record of most detention received. But, I have never been suspended before… shocker? Yeah, I know.

I threw my leather jacket on the floor and trudged up the stairs. I stopped at the front of my room, and that's when it hit me. I was head over heels (Not that I would actually wear heels, gosh.) for Casey. I actually like Casey McDonald, my stepsister. I needed to get a grip, no, what I need is to talk to Casey and tell her how I feel.

I went to Casey's door and then I stopped to listen to the music blaring, what is up with that woman and music? I tuned in to realize that it was SOS by the Jonas Brothers. (Authors Note: Whoa, I love my Jonas Boys, Nick, Kevin, and Joe are mine so back off! lol). I only was end of the song and when I heard the ending I knocked on her door. Casey opened the door and the swung it shut in my face again, sounds like Déjà vu to me.

"Derek, go away!" I heard from the other side of the room.

"Case, open up this door!" I shouted and then banged on it two times.

Casey opened up her door and replied with an angry 'What!'.

"Casey, I know ive been an ass. And im really sorry. I'm sorry for not believeing you and believeing Sam intead, im sorry for all of that. Just believe me this one time okay? Believe me Casey when I say that…" I paused for a minute, but then contined. " I love you."

" You what?" Casey whispered softly and had her jaw almost all the way to the floor.

**Lyrics for SOS-By the Jonas Brothers**:

_Told you I made dinner plans  
You and me and no one else  
It don't include your crazy friends  
Well I'm done  
With awkward situation's empty conversations_

_Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get_

_So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done  
Texting,  
Sorry for the miscommunication_

_Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get_

_Next time I'll see you  
I'm giving you a high five  
cause hugs are over rated, just FYI_

_Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
(yeah)_

_Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get_

**That's Chapter 5… Soo…please review. Tell me whatcha think about it…but please NO huge Flames.**

**Thanks, you guys rock!**

**Sincerely,**

**RosePetals098 **

**P.S- Please review...( I need at least 5 reviews before a new Chapter, Thanks!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I'm so very sorry about the wait. I've been grounded for almost four months because of report card grades, but I'm back and this story isn't abandoned…so I hope that you will all forgive me. I feel horrible for not updating. Thanks to my Reviewers once again, love you guys P. Alright, I don't want to hold you guys up so I'll just go on with Chapter 6. Enjoy!! **

**Oh and a very special thanks to Sammy (MusicDeLovely) for being my personal editor-**

**(I'll give you a little hint before you read…Let's just say that its going to be a little bit different from the other chapters ...well...idk, read it yourself! Haha.)**

**Chapter 6-Dance Hall Drug (By: Boys like Girls) –**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**CASEY'S POV-**

Casey, I know I've been an ass, and I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for not believing you and believing Sam instead, I'm sorry for all of that. Just believe me this one time okay? Believe me Casey when I say that…" Derek paused for a minute, but then continued. "I love you."

"You what?" I whispered softly and had her jaw almost all the way to the floor.

I paused for a second and thought about what he said; this was too good to be true. I realized what he was doing, this was obviously some sort of joke, and I found it hilarious.

I began to giggle and I watched his face turn into a frown. I began to laugh harder. I laughed so hard my stomach began to hurt. I clutched my stomach ignoring the pain and laughed like crazy. The look on Derek's face was totally priceless and of course that made me laugh as well. I was cracking up so hard tears were coming out of my eyes. I couldn't remember the last time I was like this.

"Casey what's wrong with you?" He asked angrily. "I confess my undying love for you and you're laughing?"

"Haha…oh… my… god… Derek… that… was… so… funny." I said laughing in-between each word.

"Casey this isn't a joke." He said seriously.

"Ha...Derek you should go to acting school or something…you're hysterical." I said with another giggle.

"I give up." He yelled as he walked out of my room and slammed my door shut.

**DEREK'S POV-**

I couldn't believe it! Casey was laughing. She was freaking laughing at every word I had said. I should've known better. I should've known that she wouldn't believe me, but I wouldn't expect her to laugh about it. I needed a walk. I needed to get out of here and cool down a bit. I walked by the front door and swung it open. I was halfway out the door when I heard my name being called.

"Derek, where are you going?" I heard Nora ask.

"Just going for a walk, I'll be back in an hour."

"Alright just make sure that you'll be back before dinner." She said sternly.

"Yeah, I will." I said shutting the door and disappearing into the darkness outside.

I walked down about 2 blocks before I got onto main street. The road was practically deserted along with the sidewalks. I breathed deeply inhaling the fresh air around me, trying to recall what I said before. How come Casey wouldn't believe me? What did I say that made her doubt me? Yeah, I know I tease her almost all the time, But I'm pretty sure that I was 100 serious when I told her. I kicked a rock lying on the sidewalk and watched it fall into a sewer grate. It's kind of unbelievable how things could be so great and then turn into something completely awful. Hey, I guess that it's just my luck.

The silence of the deserted street was peaceful, and without the noise I had a chance to actually think to myself. Everything was interrupted all of a sudden by the sound of a speeding car coming around the bend from behind me. Its tires screeched against the pavement. Another reckless driver, I thought. It sounded like a really fast car, one you might see in a drag-race. I continued walking, expecting the car to pass down the road so I could catch a glimpse of who was inside. But as the sound of the engine drew nearer, the headlights flooded behind me, causing my shadow to appear on the walkway. Before I could think or move, a painful impact coursed through my body…

And everything went black from there…

**CASEY'S POV-**

I just don't get it … Why was Derek so angry?? I know what kind of crap he pulls, and I knew that there was absolutely no way that he loved me.

"Kids, time for dinner," I heard my mother say.

I stepped out of my room and saw Lizzie and Edwin holding hands and Edwin sneaking a kiss before going downstairs. I smiled to myself guessing that Lizzie had made up her mind. Just seeing them together was too adorable.

I followed their lead downstairs and sat in my usual seat at the table. I looked across from me and saw that Derek was missing.

"Hey mom, where's Derek?" I said surprisingly concerned by his absence.

"He went for a walk, be he should've been back by now." She said also showing some concern.

The Phone rang as soon as my mother sat down.

"I'll get it." George said getting up to grab the phone.

"Hello… Yes this is he… Oh my god is he alright...? Yes well be right there."

"What's wrong George?" My mom asked.

"Honey we have to go to the hospital, Derek's been in an accident." He said with red watery eyes.

"Oh my god…Casey honey, watch the kids." She said as she grabbed her purse.

"No, I wanna see Smerek!" Marti screamed as she sobbed.

"Mom, we should all go." I said agreeing with Marti.

"Yeah, c'mon kids get in the van, quickly." She said ushering everyone out the door.

We all piled into the minivan very worried and concerned and most of us crying, especially Marti. I scooped Marti into my arms and rocked her back and forth in the back seat.

"Casey, is Smerek going to be okay?" She said looking up at me with glossy red eyes.

"Yes Marti, Derek will be just fine." I said hugging her to stop her cries. I must have been the only one without any emotion to feel. I was in shock.

The ride to the hospital was never-ending. Every minute spent in the van felt like an hour. I needed to see him. What if what he was saying before was the truth? What if he truly did love me? My thoughts were interrupted by the stopping of the van and the doors sliding open. Everyone quickly walked into the emergency room, and I, carrying Marti on my hip, followed along.

"Can I help you?" Asked a secretary from behind a desk.

"Yes, I'm here to see my son, Derek Venturi; we'd all like to see him as soon as possible, please." George said to the lady.

"Derek Venturi..." She said scanning down her list of names. "Oh, Mr. Venturi is in intensive care right now and can't have any visitors. I'll notify you as soon as he's allowed to have any."

"Thank you." George said and then sat down with the rest of us.

"What do we do now?" Edwin asked with sorrow in his tone.

"There's nothing we can do Ed, Nothing but wait." George replied softly.

Lizzie took Edwin's hand reassuringly and Edwin managed to crack a small smile but frowned again as we all waited in anticipation.

Two and a half hours went by and still no news, I began to grow very worried. Marti had fallen asleep on my lap and I stroked her hair with my hand.

"Edwin and Lizzie, how about you guys go and get something from the vending machines, you guys must be hungry." My mom said handing them a 5 dollar bill and they walked off.

There was no word to describe how I felt at the moment. I guess I never realized how much I cared for him...even if it is like a brotherly love. I just really hoped that he would be alright.

Lizzie and Edwin came back with a couple of sodas in there hands and some candy bars and chips. Just then a doctor came out into the waiting room with a clipboard and we all looked up.

"Venturi?" The man asked.

"Yes, that's us." George announced.

"Mr.Venturi is awake. He was involved in a hit and run, and has suffered a minor concussion and his right leg is broken in three places. He can now have visitors but not for long because visiting hours is almost up-"

"-So this means that he has to stay overnight?" My mother butted in.

"Yes, he'll probably be released tomorrow afternoon, we still need to take a few x-rays and I'd suggest that he should be in a wheelchair in public places just so its easier from him to commute in and if he wants he could use crutches around his home a while after his minor injuries have healed."

"Thank you." George said and then motioned for us to follow him into Derek's room.

I walked in to the room with a sleeping Marti in my arms and saw Derek lying on a bed and looked like he was in pain... His skin real pale and he had a bruise on his cheek from his fall, and tons of other scratches.

I felt absolutely horrible; it was partially my fault that Derek was in this condition.

"Hey son, how are you feeling?" George said walking up to him and putting his had on Derek's shoulder.

"As good as can be expected, but I have a really bad headache." He said in a low raspy voice wincing as he spoke.

"Smerek?" Marti asked as she woke up in my arms.

"Yeah, I'm right here Smarti." Derek said with a painful grin.

"Smerek!" Marti screamed in joy.

"Shhh...Marti, Derek has a bad headache." I said sitting her down on the side of Derek's bed.

I watched as she crawled up the side of the bed and lied next to him, feeling awkward at the moment.

"Smerek, are you going to die?" Marti said with a tear coming out of her eye.

"Marti!" George yelled sternly.

Derek chuckled at this and kissed her forehead, "No Marti, I'll be fine."

* * *

**Alrighty, so that's the end of chapter 6. It was a little bit of a twist, not that much. Once again, I'm sorry for the long time era in between updates but I'm already working on chapter seven and it should be done in a couple of days. I need from 5-10 reviews and then maybe that'll motivate me to post the chapter a bit sooner and even a bit longer in length.**

**You guys are the best!**

**-RosePetals098**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey there. Im sooo sorry. Sorry isn't even a good excuse. I have to admit, I did get kinda sick of the story, but I'm back now, I promise you all. Ahh, you guys probably hate me, and I don't blame you. :(. Heres chapter 7 and I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm going to keep on writing now. Jeeze, I feel horrible... I wont take up anymore of your time. Enjoy!!**_

_**Also, check out my new original story on Quizilla : (quizilla) .com/stories/9990987/im-in-love-with-the-most-popular-obnoxious-self-centered-jerk-who-i-just-so-happen-to-live-withch1**_

_**--Chapter 7: Good Girls Go Bad (By: Cobra Starship)**_

_**XxXxXxXxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

I woke up to the sound of George and my mother argueing. It didn't sound good either. I got up and yawned before going downstairs too see what all the fuss was about.

"Oh casey, thank god you're here, were picking Derek in a little while." Mom said searching for her keys, "Can you watch the kids?"

"Sure mom, when are you leaving?"

"In about an hour or so." She replied as she searched the living room for the keys that were not yet found.

"Ok." I replied and then sprinted upstairs for a nice hot shower to relieve my tension.

I got in and relaxed instantly as the hot water pounded on my back, I lathered my hair with strawberry sented shampoo and conditioned as I ran a green bar of soap across my skin. I stepped out about 5 minutes later, dried my self off and then put on a pair of blue shorts and a v-neck black tank top.

I dried my hair and then strightened it with a flat iron. I let it cascade down my shoulders before putting on a little blue eyeshadow and eyeliner. I went downstairs and saw Lizzie and Edwin sitting on the couch watching a movie and Marti was sitting on the floor playing with her stuffed animals.

"Hey Marti!" I said as I plopped down on the floor next to her.

"Hi Casey, do you wanna play a game with me?" She smiled.

"What kinda game?" I smiled.

"Were both princesses who have to rescue our animal friends from the evil dragons." She grinned.

"Ok, sounds like fun." I said as I grabbed the princess bear that she gave me.

About two hours later the door bell rang and I was guessing that they were home. I opened the door and saw George wheeling a tired looking Derek inside the house.

"Casey be a dear and help Derek to his room." Mom said as she stepped inside the house.

"Ok." I replied as I picked up Derek's crutches to hand to him and he quickly snatched them from my hands.

I picked up his arm for support as he stood up but he shrugged my arm away.

"I don't need your help." He replied as he slowly tried to make his way up the stairs using the crutches.

I stood behind him as he slowly went up the stairs making sure that he didnt fall. As he reached his room I took his crutches and helped him into his bed.

"Case!" My mother yelled from downstairs.

"Comming!" I yelled back as I left his room and made my way downstairs into the kitchen.

"Casey honey, George and I need a big favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" I asked slowly.

"We need you to take care of Derek until his leg heals. George and I both have work so we can't really contibute as much, we need your help honey." Mom practically begged.

"Fine." I sighed and she jumped in and hugged me.

"Thank you so much sweetie."

"Mhm, I'll be in my room." I said as I left to go upstairs.

I walked Down the upstairs hallway but stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I heard Derek's voice.

"They've told you the good news eh?" I heard from his doorway.

"Yeah, I'm estatic." I said putting on a fake smile.

"Good, make me a sandwhich." He replied with a yawn.

"Ugh." I grunted as I went downstairs to make him his damn sandwhich.

It was like this for about 3 weeks now. I had to take care of him in the morning before school, after school, at dinner, before I went to sleep, practically all hours of the day. The only break I had was when I had school. It was chaos. I even had to go to the ice rink to record his damn hockey games for him. I had to do practically everything. I even had to undress him and help him sit in his shower chair, which I hated doing...Okay maybe I didnt mind seeing his wet bare body... Oh god what am I thinking?!?

"Casey, I need a foot rub, and then I need a rootbeer, and then I want the phone." Derek ordered. "Oh and fluff my pillow.

That that point I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You're an ass, do it yourself!'

" Well You're a freakin' control freak,'' He said with a pause."Besides, according to the parentals YOU'RE MY SLAVE FOR FOUR MONTHS!."

"OH…DROP DEAD!"

"Hey that's not funny! I could've dropped dead if that car jerked more to the left."

"That's not what I meant"

"Say you're sorry."

"But I…"

"Say it."

No I'm not saying it."

"Say it or ill tell your mother that you refused to fluff my pillow."

"Fine, Derek I'm sorry."

"Not good enough, Say 'Derek, King of all of hockey land…You are the fairest of them all."

"Dream on."

"Say it…"

"Derek-"

"Say it!"

"Derek, King of all of hockey land…You are the fairest jackass of them all!" I yelled.

"Close enough."

"URGHH…you're so infuriating!"

"You know, you actually look decent when you're mad."

"Oh…yeah, well you are so. You're so..."

"Incredibly sexy?"

"Yeah, I mean NO!!" I said mentally slapping myself.

"You like me."

"NO!!!"

"Just admit it; you have the hots for me."

"Defiantly Derek…."

"Ahh, see I knew it!"

"So I see that sarcasm is a foreign language to you?"

"Tu Madre!!...I just dissed you in Spanish. You want some ice for that Spanish burn?"

"Nah, maybe some sunglasses that aren't transparent? That way I wouldn't have to look at your face."

"Ouch Case…that was cold,"

"Good, I hope you'll freeze."

"Touché"

"I hate you."

"I hate you more." Derek replied before grabbing my face closer to his and then crashed his lips to mine.

Derek's kissing me! I mean he's actually forcing his lips onto mine. That slime ball! Why can't I have the strength to pull him away? Omg, I think I'm kissing him back. What's wrong with me?

Just then he pulled away with a big grin on his face.

"You Jerk!" I said lifting my hand up and slapping him across the face before running out of his room.

I ran back into my room and collapsed on my bed.

*Oh my god, maybe I do like Derek* I thought to my self.

His lips were warm and soft, and melted like butter when pressed up to mine. Secretly I wanted more of it, more of him. His hot warm breath smelled like chocolate chip mimt, yummy.

What the hell am I thinking! I should dispise him for all that he's done to me.

I can't give in to him, though it's going to be to hard to resist.

_**That was Chapter 7. Once again I am so sorry guys. I love you all! Review pleasee & thank you.**_

_**-RosePetals098**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys, here's chapter 8! Please Review! **_

_**Enjoy& Thanks a bunch! :)**_

_**Chapter 8: (I know you want me: Pitbull)**_

**********************************************

"Caseyyyyy!" Derek yelled from his room.

"Whatttt!" I yelled/ groaned.

" I can't sleep." He yelled.

I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock which read 4:30.

I slowly got out of bed and then stormed my way into Dereks room.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked half asleep.

"I can't sleep." He whined.

"You know I'm still mad at you right?" I asked with a tired voice.

"Can I have something to help me sleep?"

"Derek, If I give you something to help you sleep then you won't wake up for school." I replied tiredly.

"Ugh, but my leg is bothering me and I can't sleep." He whined even more.

"What do you want me to do Derek?" I said putting a hand on my hip in frustration.

"Sleep with me." He simply replied.

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock.

"Not that way dumbass, I meant lay in bed with me."

"What about the family?" I asked. "You know, Edwin's already suspicous.

"Please Case." He said quietly. "Besides, you're the first one to get up in the morning."

"FIne, but your hands stay to yourself." I said crawling into the other side of the bed. "And I'm still mad at you."

"Yeah yeah." Derek smirked as I rolled all the way on the other side of the bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with a warm sensation on my body and hot breath on the back of my neck. I looked down and saw a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Der-ek!" I said as I shrugged his arms off of me.

"Mph." He replied, his voice muffled from the pillow he was speaking into.

"What?" He said lifting his head up as he rubbed his eyes.

"What happened to the no hands policy?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He said with his eyes that read confusion.

"Nevermind. Let's get you in the shower." I said trying to pull him up from bed.

"Someone's a little eager to see my wet naked body." He said flashing a grin.

"Oh dream on." I said rolling my eyes.

"Admit it Casey, you can't resist me." He said with a smirk. "My charm is just a bonus added on from my hot bod."

"You wish. Now get your ass up." I said as I pulled him arm up and gave him his crutch.

I helped him over to the bathroom and helped him undress. He slowly took of his red t shirt. I couldn't help but to stare at chest, which was well toned for hockey season. I helped him take off his black sweats as he leaned onto my shoulder for support.

I never really looked 'down there'. It was awkward enough so I usually just turned away. I had my hands on the waist band of his boxers when something ended up bulging out.

"Oh god." I breathed loudly as I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Shit." Derek said as he quickly turned away.

I found it kind of funny and yet I felt bad because of his embarrassment.

"Derek...It's fine."

"Fine? This is not fine. I'm a seventeen year old boy who can't even shower himself. This is pathetic!" He sighed.

"Derek turn around." I replied.

"No." He said stubbornly.

"Derek, I've seen it before whether or not I wanted to, please just turn around." I lied.

"What?" He said as he slowly turned around.

" You are not pathetic. An annoying pain in the ass- yes, pathetic- no." I stated.

"You think so?" He asked with a smile.

"I know so." I smiled.

"Wanna help me outa these boxers then? Cuz I could feel you undressing me with your eyes." He smirked.

"I am not you ass!"

"Whatever you say Space Case..." He trailed off.

"Why can't you just get Edwin or George to help you?" I asked as I tapped my right foot.

"There's no way in hell I'm having my younger adolesent brother or my middle adged father help me take a shower." He scoffed.

"Then my am I doing it?" I asked with my eyebrows comming together in confusion.

"Because you're a chick, It's better that way." He grinned.

"Then I'll just get my mother to help you..." I said as I trailed off to the door.

"Casey, I swear, if you get Nora then...-" Derek started.

"Ugh, just c'mon." I said cutting him off as I tugged on his boxers and pulled them off of his casted leg, started the shower for him, and turned around quickly so he could get in.

" I know you want me Casey, admit it." He breathed as his hand ran down my arm giving me goosebumps.

"Get in the shower Derek." I said sternly.

"Admit it Case." He smirked.

"Whatever, get in yourself, I'm done." I said as I opened up the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

I went into my room and breathed deeply. My feelings for Derek Venturi were getting worse. I was growing weak. So weak I almost gave in. I needed to get out, maybe go by Emily's or something.

"Casey!" Derek yelled from behind the bathroom door.

I Ignored it. I didn't want to go back in there. No matter what. Just then I heard a loud thud on the floor.

"Dammit!" I heard him curse.

I opened up the bathroom door and saw Derek sprawled across the bathroom floor. Thankfully he had a towel around his waist.

"Casey, Im going to kill you." He muttered in pain.

"I'd like to see you try." I snorted.

"Nora!" Derek shouted.

Just then my mom came up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"What happened in here!" Mom shouted.

"CASEY, chose not to help me out of the shower and I ended up landing on my leg." He winced.

"Casey, how could you do this to him, that's pretty low even for you" My mother said as she gently helped Derek up. "This was supposed to be your responsibility."

"But mom, you don't understand..." I paused.

"I understand that your neglecting your responcibility." She said angrily, which dosen't happen very often.

"But mom...-" I started.

"Not buts, Case you're grounded." She sighed.

"Grounded?" I laughed, "No, no you have this wrong. I've never been _grounded_."

"Well theres a first time for everything, two weeks Casey." She stated. "No Computer or phone."

"Mom this is completely unreasonable." I laughed slightly.

"You heard me Casey." She stated. "Maybe you'll do what you've been told to in the first place."

"But mom...-" I started.

"No but's...2 weeks."- Were her final words as she left the room.

"Ugh!" I grunted as I shoved Derek aside and went to my room.

_*He is such an asshole!*_ I thought to myself.

I didnt think that he would actually go that far. I guess that's alright though, because two people can play that game.

I smirked.

_**Alrighty, that was chapter 8. Hope you liked it! Need reviews for a new chapter. Thanks!**_

_**-RosePetals098**_


End file.
